The Life and Times of Minerva McGonagall
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: 25 Things You Never Knew about Minerva McGonagall. Companion to the Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. R&R! Complete! Implied LilyJames and SiriusMarlene.


**A/N Hello, my darlings, I am back with the next story in this series! This time about McGonagall.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers (In Advance)!!!**

**Dedication: To MarauderetteLily who requested this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond the plot.**

**25 Things You Never Knew About Minerva McGonagall:**

1. The McGonagalls are from a long line of Irish witches and wizards, her ancestry rivals even the most inbred of British purebloods.

2. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father seemed to blame her for this, because he hired her a governess and sent her away to live at his country estate and she never saw him more than once a year.

3. Her vision has always been terrible; she's had glasses ever since she was two years old.

4. Her childhood years were lonely spent only in the company of her governess, her pet cat Victoria and the house elves that worked on the estate.

5. When she's nine she falls out of an apple tree in her backyard and breaks her arm, she gets a pink cast.

6. The happiest day of her life was when she got her letter from Hogwarts; she thought that maybe if she did well enough at school her father would forgive her for whatever she had done wrong.

7. Her favorite color was always pink, though few ever knew it, Minerva McGonagall was determined to do well in school, and she certainly had no time for the fripperies of every other girl that loved pink and spent half their time giggling over TeenWitch Magazine.

8. Her favorite subject was Transfiguration, which had nothing to do with the how cute the professor was…

9. Her best friend is Amelia Susan Bones who she meets on the train ride over to Hogwarts and finds in her the first real friend she's had in her entire life.

10. During her second year at Hogwarts she tries out for Gryffindor's house team and is made a chaser. By the time she is a seventh year she is team captain. Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup every year she is on the team.

11. She's never liked Divination, it's always seemed like a bunch of rubbish to her, as if those soggy tea leaves mean anything, and if that stupid Sybil tells her one more time that she's just jealous she doesn't possess the "inner-eye" Minerva is going to hex her so badly that her inner-eye doesn't know past from future.

12.…and no she doesn't have a problem with her temper, thank you very much.

13. She gets an Outstanding in every subject on her OWLS, and her father takes no notice of it, other than to dictate a letter to his personal assistant telling her she had grown into quite an accomplished young lady.

14. During her seventh year she is made Head Girl.

15. She becomes an animagi on her nineteenth birthday. She is the youngest person ever to accomplish this until Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

16. Dumbledore becomes headmaster shortly after she graduates from Hogwarts leaving open the Transfiguration post, he asks her specifically to take his place.

17. Shortly after she turns twenty-one she finds out that she can't have children, and so her students become like her kids.

18. She's always been rather fond of ginger newts.

19. She knows its wrong to have favorite students but that doesn't stop her from thinking of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Marlene McKinnon as her children, or from considering all the Weasley children, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger as grandchildren of sorts.

20. She used to dream of being swept of her feet by her perfect prince charming, but then life got in the way and she gave up on day dreams like that, Minerva McGonagall was nothing if not practical.

21. Of all her students Sirius Black is probably the one who has caused her the most trouble and the one she was closest too. She saw her childhood self in his estrangement from his family and for this reason she often worried about him. She encouraged him to play for the house Quidditch team, and she maybe let him get away with a few pranks too many…

22. She, Minerva McGonagall, once got completely and utterly smashed at a staff Christmas party, her memories of the night aren't that clear but she vaguely recalls singing karaoke whilst standing on top of staff table in the Great Hall. She isn't sure she wants to remember the rest.

23. She never really believed Sirius was guilty.

24. Sometimes when she looks at Harry Potter she feels an urge to shelter him from the rest of the world, the poor boy has experienced too much at too young an age, and the entire wizarding world looks to him to be their savior.

25. No one wants to outlive their child, McGonagall has had the misfortune of living long past the deaths of her closest friends such as Amelia and Dumbledore, as well as the deaths of her closest students-no, her children including the Marauders, Lily, and Marlene as well as countless others. This perhaps is the greatest tragedy of Minerva McGonagall's life.

**A/N Meh. This one was really hard to right, given that we don't know much about canon!McGonagall's life outside of Hogwarts. So, I did the best I could. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, check out the first five fics in this series the Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans.**

**Furthermore, read the stories co-authored by do I need a pen name and I under the pen name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**

**I've had several requests to continue this series with fics for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as for Dudley and Dobby. Let me know if you would be interested in reading them were I to write them. And, of course, be on the look-out for another chapter being added to The Life and Times of Sirius Black.**

**Anyway, reviews, please!**


End file.
